It Started With a Couch
by fun-sizedmonkey11
Summary: Curiosity has it's consequences. Sometimes the consequences are bigger than other times. Carly is pregnant with Freddie's baby and they are not dating. Cam now established. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Curiosity

**Author's note: Thank you soooo much to the people who reviewed iCry. I get what people say when they say that reviews inspire them to keep writing. They totally do. I've started writing a companion story to iCry which I will post sometime next week but for now, here is the first chapter of It Started With a Couch. PLEASE review!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly. I'm not a guy. I also don't own Juno. =p**

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were sitting on Carly's couch watching the movie Juno. None of them have ever seen it before and it just started when Sam got a text from her mom saying Melanie was in town and she needed to get home right away.

"Grrr I gotta go apparently Melanie is in town. I'll talk at you guys tomorrow." Sam said as she got up

"You better bring her over here tomorrow. Got it?" Carly demanded

"Yeah yeah I will." Sam said

Then Sam walked out the door to go home.

"You still wanna watch the movie?" Freddie asked

"Yeah I've been wanting to see this movie for a long time."

"Ok" Freddie said as they snuggled back into the couch to watch the movie.

As the opening scene started to play, Carly thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw that Freddie was hard. She looked at his face and she couldn't tell if he was trying to hide it or if he was oblivious. She was getting kind of curious and wanted to know what sex was like. She wasn't attracted to Freddie or anything. She was curious and Freddie seemed willing to help her experiment.

"Hey Freddie."

"Yeah?" he turned to look at her

Carly hesitated a little then giggled "Look down."

Confused, Freddie did what she said and was horrified by what he saw "Oh... Um... Wow. I-I-I..." Carly was laughing hysterically by now. She interrupted him

"Its ok." She moved closer to him "I'm actually a little curious now." She stated matter of factly

Freddie's POV

Oh my gosh what is she saying "Wh-what do y-you m-m-mean?" I stuttered

She then leaned over and kissed me, innocently at first, but things got heated really quickly. She pressed her tongue against my lips begging for entrance, which I granted. Our tongues danced in a war of sorts until we had to break away for air.

"Let's go up stairs." Carly panted. I couldn't believe this was the same Carly Shay that was sitting on the couch fifteen minutes ago when Sam was still here.

"Um ok?" I agreed

She stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me up with her. Together we walked upstairs.

Later (I'm sorry I'm still too new to ff to feel comfortable writing a sex scene in detail)

Carly's POV

After Freddie and I had sex, he fell asleep instantly with a stupid grin on his face. I couldn't sleep the feelings of curiosity had been replaced by feelings of confusion and guilt.

**What do you think? This Chapter is really short. I'm sorry about that. They do get longer. Please review, The more reviews, the more inspired I am. The more inspired I am the more I write. The more I write, the faster I update. =)**


	2. Late?

**AUthor's Note: Yay** **here's Chapter 2. Hope everyone had a good Father's Day weekend. Mine was good until I got sunburn on Saturday and sprained my ankle yesterday. :P oh well on with the story.**

The next day

Still confused Carly walked into school and over to her locker hoping Sam would walk in before Freddie.

Sam's POV

I walked into school with Melanie trailing behind me. She walked so slowly. I don't understand why she has to come with me to school couldn't she just stay home. I walked toward my locker where Carly was. She had an interesting expression on her face, like she wanted to tell me something. "Sup Carls?" I asked

"Not much" she responded, definitely lying.

"Sam you walk so fast, slow down." Melanie panted when she caught us "Hey Carly."

"Hi Melanie" she was acting anxious

"Carly, you seem like you've got something to say." I stated and Carly twitched. She has something locked up. "Come on Carly what is it?"

She looked around, then pulled me so close to her that even Melanie couldn't hear what she said, and whispered really quickly "MeandFreddiehadsex!"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, that wasn't what I was expecting. Damn him. I wanted to be Carly's first, not that I would ever tell her that but, I am secretly in love with Carly Shay. Yes, me, Sam Puckett in love with my best friend.

"I'm sorry." she said sheepishly

"Sam, why is she sorry?" Melanie asked confused. Now I really wish she'd stayed home. Things had grown awkward between us and as if that weren't bad enough over walks Fredward with a confused look on his face. Oh yeah, he thought Melanie was fake.

"Melanie really does..." he said while pointing at me and Melanie

"Yes she does." I said angrily. I couldn't hold it in anymore; I pounced on him and started beating him to a pulp. Through this I heard him yell "You told her?"

"Yes" Carly said quietly

"Told him what?" Melanie asked

Then the bell rang and I got off of Freddie and dragged Melanie off to class.

Freddie's POV.

The bell rang and Sam quit hitting me and got up to go to class, dragging Melanie with her. Carly and I could hear Melanie complaining that Sam was hurting her arm. When I looked at Carly she had an ashamed/sad look on her face.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked concerned. I knew even after we did what we did she was still so innocent.

"No" she mumbled before walking off to class. I then walked to my own class not even caring that I was 5 minutes late.

About a month later. Carly's POV

Freddie, Sam, and I were sitting on my couch watching TV. Things had calmed down since Sam found out Freddie and I had sex. A commercial came on advertising a new episode of a show but, when I see the date I become confused.

"What day is it?" I ask no one in particular

"Thursday." both Sam and Freddie reply

"No what is the date?" I clarify

"The 16th" Freddie says confused

"Oh" I say attempting to sound like I was just curious but really I was freaking out inside. My period was due 8 days ago. I'm never this late, maybe just a day or two, not 8 days. My mind flashed back to a month ago and I just wanted to burst into tears but I couldn't.

"If I run to the store do you guys need anything?" I ask while standing up. I knew they wouldn't mind being left alone for awhile.

"No" Freddie said

"Whatcha getting Cupcake?" Sam asked me

"Just some stuff. I'll be back." I said as I left the apartment. I ran up the street to the drug store, to get what I never thought I'd be getting at this age. A pregnancy test.

**Hope you liked it. even if you didn't please tell me how to improve. it makes me happy and willing to write more chapters.**


	3. Valerie, Skittles, and Time

**Author's Note: ahhh forget the author's note. I'm running out of things to say. here's the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, Criminal Minds, or Skittles**

Carly's POV

I got to the drug store and quickly found the aisle with the pregnancy tests. I grabbed 3 because I wanted to be absolutely sure. I then remembered that I told Sam and Freddie I was going to the store so I grabbed us some candy. When I got to the check out counter I was surprised to see Valerie behind the only open checkout. Damn. I put the stuff up on the counter and she looked up at me and giggled.

"Well, well, well Ms. Carly Shay what do we have here?" God she was so evil

"Shut your damn mouth Valerie." I sneered

"Carly Shay pregnant at 15. Who would've guessed." she continued "Who's the father?"

"None of your damn business!" I yelled

She handed me the stuff and I walked out of the store and headed home. I would have to hide the tests until Sam and Freddie left so they wouldn't know anything was wrong. When I walked in they were watching Criminal Minds.

"Hey guys, what's going on in this episode?" I asked calmly

"It's the one where Jackson Rathbone plays the guy who has multiple personality disorder and a girl personality is killing everyone." Sam explained excitedly

"Cool" I said

"Whatcha get at the store?" Freddie asked

"I got a craving for Skittles." I said as I threw them the candy. They both looked at me skeptically "What? A girl can't have a craving for Skittles?" I said a little too freaked out so I quickly ran upstairs to put my purse with the tests inside away.

As I walked back down I heard them saying something about me acting strange and I felt bad about worrying them. We spent the rest of the night talking and hanging out, I noticed them giving each other looks all night. That was weird.

Finally at 9 they left and I quickly said goodnight to Spencer. I then ran upstairs I get the tests over with. I took all 3 tests and set them on the counter to wait the 10 minutes for them to be ready. Those were the longest 10 minutes of my life. When they were ready I closed my eyes and flipped all 3 tests over. I was so scared but I finally opened my eyes to see all the tests had the same response.

'PREGNANT'

** I'm Sorry this chapter is short. i tried to make it longer but this was all i could do. please review. it would make me smile.**


	4. News or Not

**Authors Note: I am soooo sorry for making anyone think I was going to completely give up writing. That was never the case, I was just thinking about stopping the ipod shuffle because i wasn't getting reviews. Big thank you to Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja2410 and little. miss .awesome because you guys made me realize that I was over reacting. I'm still so new and I'm a little harder on myself then I should be. Thanks for making me realize that. :) Warning: There is a little more swearing than normal in this chapter for dramatic effect.**

**Still don't own iCarly**

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I hissed angrily I myself. All 3 of the tests were positive. I was pregnant at 15 from a one night stand with one of my best friends. I then fell to the bathroom floor crying and struggling to breathe. I just laid there for 15 minutes before crawling into bed and crying for 3 more hours before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

The next day Freddie's POV

I walked into school and toward Carly and Sam's lockers, expecting to see them both there. I was wrong, Carly was the only one there and she looked like she had a rough night. I walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned

She jumped when she heard by voice "Oh, hey Freddie. Nothing's wrong." I could tell she was lying

"You're lying." I said straight to her face

"Ok yeah I am." she admitted very quickly "Come over to my to might apartment this afternoon, we need to talk." oh-no that really doesn't sound good. Sam came over then.

"Hey Cupcake, Fredweird. Whoa Carls what's wrong?"

"I can't say here. Come over to my apartment after school an we'll talk." she said and I thought she was going to start crying

"Um... Ok?" Sam said skeptically

6th period Sam's POV

I was waiting with Freddork for 6th hour to start. We were trying to figure out what was wrong with Carly when Valerie walked over to us.

"I feel bad for you guys." she told us

"Why?" I asked confused

"Because of Carly." she replied

"What's wrong with Carly?" the nub and I asked simultaneously

Valerie put both of her hands on her stomach. I knew what that was a symbol for. A bun in the oven. Pregnancy. Oh shit.

"Carly is not pregnant!" I hissed

"What Carly's pregnant?" Freddie's face went pale white

"No you idiot. She's not." I stated

"I saw her yesterday. Buying pregnancy tests." Valerie told us.

Freddie and I looked at each other. Carly did go to the store yesterday. She lied to us, she was pregnant.

Even later that afternoon Spencer's POV

I was working on a sculpture made of multiple text phrases for the iCarly when I heard the door open. That meant Carly was home. "Hey Kidd-" I started to say but Carly was already yelling for me.

"SPENCER!"

I ran out of my room and into the living room where Carly was standing looking her tired and nervous.

"What's wrong kiddo?" I asked worried

"Iahmperhegnt" she mumbled

"What was that Carly?"

"I'm pregnant" she said really quietly so I thought I misheard her

"Come again?"

"I'm pregnant!" she half yelled. My heart sank and I threw up a little in my mouth. I couldn't believe what she was saying and I didn't want to believe. By now she was crying and I knew she wasn't lying.

"Who's the father?" I asked sternly

"Freddie" she said and I wanted to scream and yell. I started to leave the apartment when Carly grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"He doesn't know." she said sounding ashamed "Neither does Sam. I'm going to tell them tonight."

"What are you going to do about the baby?" I asked nervously

"I don't know yet." she mumbled

Then Freddie and Sam came in and I knew I should leave them alone for awhile.

"You guys have a lot to talk about, as do you and I Carly, but we'll finish our conversation later." I said as I went into my room to think

Carly's POV

I watched Spencer walk off and I slowly turned to my 2 best friends.

"Hey" I said to break the ice

"Hey" they both said with a sour tone in their voices

"Sooo..." Freddie said "What did you want to talk to us about?" Sam added

"I'm pregnant" they both let out a sharp breath and then they said something I never expected

"We know"

**Please review!**


	5. Conversations

**Author's note: Oh wow I am so surpirsed by the popularity of this story. Thank you so much everyone. Read my A/N below to learn about how long i think this story will be and things like that. oh and enjoy iBeat the heat tonight :)**

Freddie's POV

"I'm Pregnant." Carly said. I inhaled sharply. Oh no, oh no, oh shit. Valerie wasn't lying. I should've put two and two together quicker, we didn't use protection. She jumped me when I didn't have a condom and we weren't about to ask Spencer if he had one. What were we going to do? What was I going to do? How was my mom going to react? Oh God. All this ran through my head in a millisecond and then Sam was talking.

"We know." she said

Carly's face went from one of sadness to shock and pure horror "How do you know?" she asked bewildered

"Valerie" Sam said while obviously trying to keep her emotions in check

"What the hell?" Carly screamed. "Ugh that little… Ugh I'm going to kill that Bitch!" Whoa Carly cursing. She's really angry

"Carly, Freddie…How could you let this happen?" Sam said as she started to lose her temper

"I-I-I… We did-didn't think ab-about pro-protec-protection…" I stuttered

"That tears it!" Sam screamed and before I knew what had happened Sam tackled me and started beating me up again. Why she always picked on me I'll never know.

Sam's POV

"That tears it!" I yelled before I pounced on Freddie. He was the only one I could beat up because Carly was already weaker than me plus now she's pregnant. Freddie deserves to pay too. Carly unable to do anything about it stood there crying and yelling

"Sam get off of him! It wasn't his fault! I jumped him!"

Next thing I knew I was being pried off of Freddie by Spencer and Carly helped Freddie stand up.

"If you guys can't handle a serious conversation about this then leave and come back when you can!" Spencer yelled all parental like. We all stood there frozen in shock until Spencer spoke again "Now, we are going to have a civil conversation about this."

"Ok" was all we could say as we made our way to the kitchen table

"Alright now, where were you guys when all the fighting started?" Spencer asked

"I had just told them I was pregnant and Sam told me that they already knew because Valerie told them." Carly shuddered

"Wait Freddie's ex-girlfriend Valerie?" Spencer asked confused

"Yes" Carly admitted sheepishly "She works at the convenient store where I got the pregnancy tests." She explained

"Alright then. I'm assuming that you two know who the father is." Spencer stated while pointing at me and Freddie

"Yes. Do you?" Freddie asked nervously

"Yes Freddie I know that you are the father. And no I'm not about to beat you up. If I was I would've just let Sam keep going." Spencer stated and Freddie sighed in relief "However I would like you to tell me your thoughts on this."

"Ok, Well I am shocked of course. I had hoped that Valerie was lying but, it's obvious she isn't so I'm willing to be supportive in any and all decisions about the pregnancy. I will take responsibility." Freddie promised

"Ok, Sam?"

"I don't understand how the two of them could be so stupid." I started "Haven't you guys heard of a condom? What is wrong with you?" I asked but I was starting to lose my temper again

"Sam Calm down. Your like a sister to me but I won't hesitate to make you leave." Spencer said sternly

"I'm Sorry. I'll be as supportive as I can. I just wish that Carly hadn't lied to us." I added

"See was that so difficult?" Spencer asked us

Suddenly Carly spoke up "What will be difficult is going to be telling Mrs. Benson."

"Oh crap" Freddie said and I swear I saw the color drain from his face

**Ok so I did alot of thinking in the last day or so and i think I got this story figured out. I'm guessing the story is going to end about the 20 chapter mark. Don't worry though, i've already got plans for a sequel. I already know what the gender of the baby is and I have my personal name choice but, when the gender is revealed I will ask you guys to give me first and middle name ideas. If there's enough that I like and I can't decide on a name I will do a poll. That's all i got for now. so please enjoy iBeat the heat and review!**


	6. Telling Ms Benson

**Author's Note: Is there something wrong with Fanfiction? It told me I didn't get any hits on anything yesterday, but I got comments and added to alert lists. Anyway I think this chapter is pretty funny, and i hope you do too. **

A few days later Freddie's POV

Things had calmed down a lot since Sam and I confirmed Carly was pregnant. The three of us are actually able to have a serious conversation Spencer right there. We still have yet to tell my mom and Spencer thinks that we should.

"The sooner you tell her the better." He said

"Let's go get it over with." Carly said rolling her eyes as she stood up

I groaned "fine" I was extremely nervous as Carly and I walked across the hall. I opened the door and called out "Mom?"

"Yes?" she said popping her head out from the kitchen "Oh, hello Carly." She said in her pissy tone. Great, she was still angry about the whole taco truck thing. 'yay' I thought sarcastically

"Mom could you sit down so we can talk?" I said despite the huge lump in my throat

"Oh no Freddie what's wrong? Are you sick? In trouble? What?" She asked suddenly even more concerned

"Well… Um… you see…" I stuttered

"Oh forget it. Mrs. Benson, I'm pregnant, Freddie's the father." Carly blurted out

Oh crap

"WHAT THE YUCK?" My mom shouted "HOW COULD YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY BABY LIKE THAT? HE'S SO YOUNG!"

"Mom it's not all her fault, I'm taking some of the blame here." I stated rather boldly

"FREDDIE, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! IF YOU TAKE THE BLAME YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON! I DON'T WANT YOU SEEING THIS TRAMP EVER AGAIN!" My mom screamed

"Then I guess I'm no longer your son." I stated rather calmly

"Freddie what are you doing?" Carly cried

"GET OUT!" my mom screamed at us and suddenly Sam burst into the room grabbing both me and Carly by the wrists and pulled us quickly back to Carly's apartment.

"Oh my God! Are you guys ok? Spencer and I could hear the yelling from in the kitchen." Sam stated concerned

"What exactly happened?" Spencer asked us

"She didn't take it well." I said

Suddenly Carly jumped in "Didn't take it well? She kicked you out!"

"I know, but I couldn't let her keep yelling at you like that."

"Whatever your twisted reasons are, you need a place to stay now right?" Sam cut in

"Yeah" I admitted sheepishly. I knew I couldn't ask Spencer to let me move in because he was already working on turning the spare bedroom into a nursery for the baby. It was the perfect project for him since he's an artist. Right now it's just the boy vs. girl designs on a piece of paper, but they look cool. Oh that reminds me, Carly decided not to get an abortion and Carly didn't think she could handle carrying a baby for nine months and then just getting rid of him or her so, we decided to keep the baby.

Sam piped up again "You can stay in Melanie's room if you want. Ya know if you don't mind my mom acting the way she does."

"Hey that could work." Carly agreed "Then you could be here all the time since Sam hardly ever leaves."

"And look at what happened the one time she did leave." Spencer chimed in

All three of us turned our heads to give Spencer a "did you really just say that?' look and he just shrugged

"I guess that could work." I said as we turned back to our conversation

"Good thing that's settled." Spencer said "Anyone want spaghetti tacos?" he asked holding up a bowl of spaghetti and suddenly Carly took off for the bathroom, I assume to go throw up. This was going to be a long eight months.

**Review?**


	7. Moving and Drs Appointments

**Author's Note: This story is getting so popular. I love it. So i'm going to try to update once a day when it is possible. so you should be happy about that. enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own iCarly**

Freddie's POV

Spencer was able to talk my mom into letting me get my things rounded up while she was gone. Once that was dome we all headed over to Sam's house.

"Sam are you sure your mom will be ok with this?" I asked nervously

"Yes Fredewina it's fine." Sam replied confidently "Now come in, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

I followed her upstairs to a room with pink walls.

"Sorry about the walls." Sam apologized. That was unusual for Sam. "Melanie is very girly."

"Yeah, I'll say." I replied

"Wow Sam I didn't know Melanie had such a girly room." Carly said surprised

"Yeah, I don't like coming in here much. The pink irritates me." Sam said as she became kinda twitchy

"We can see that." I replied

"I'm going to get outta here before I get a headache." Sam turned to leave but was pushed outta the way by Carly who went to vomit again.

"Ugh, I'm gonna get tired of that really quick." I stated

"At least you don't live with her." Spencer piped up suddenly

"Touché" Sam giggled

Then Carly walked back into the room. She looked really sad. "I'm sorry Sam. I just didn't want to barf in here." Carly explained

"It's ok Cupcake." Sam said as she walked over to Carly and hugged her. It seemed like Sam held onto Carly a little longer than normal. Probably just a coincidence.

"Carly when is your doctor's appointment?" Spencer asked unexpectedly

"Um... Friday at 2:15." Carly responded

"Who's going with you?" Sam asked

"Freddie you should come." Carly said "We'll get to see the baby for the first time."

"Of course." I said

Friday 2:12 pm

Carly and Freddie were sitting in the waiting area of the doctor's office.

"Freddie I'm nervous." Carly admitted

"Are you going to be sick?" Freddie asked

"No, I'll be fine."

"Carly Shay." the nurse called

"That's us." Freddie said standing up. Carly stood up too and the teens followed the nurse into a room.

"Ok, today we are going to look at the baby to make sure it's doing well. Then you guys can take home a picture." the nurse explained

"Alright" both teens said

Carly laid down on the table and lifted her shirt up. Her stomach wasn't showing yet, but it would be soon. The nurse put the jelly goo on her stomach and quickly found the baby.

"There is the baby's head... Arm... Legs... And heartbeat." she explained as she showed them the baby "It's doing just fine." she said as she looked at the two teens who were both smiling with tears in their eyes.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?" Carly asked

"No, not yet. You're only ten weeks along. It'll be awhile."

"Oh ok." Carly said. She nurse handed them a picture and they left.

**Please give me the reviews that keep me writing!**


	8. Jobs and iCarly

**Author's Note: So i think this chapter is a little bit of a filler chapter. I mean the stuff that happens in this chapter needs to happen, but i needed a transition to get to the next part of the story. That's what this chapter is. I still hope you enjoy it. **

Freddie's POV

Today is a big day for me and Carly, we're applying for jobs. We both sat in her living room, her on the computer, me on the laptop. I hope Carly doesn't barf on her computer though; she's been getting sick a lot this week. Things had been quiet for awhile so I decided to start a conversation.

"Kohl's, you?"

"Panda Express"

"Gonna work with Chinese food?" she joked

"Haha"

Things fell silent again as we finished up the applications and submitted them. Then Sam came over and we watched tv.

A few weeks later

Carly was about 13 weeks along now. She was starting to show and kids at school were getting suspicious. At least she had stopped throwing up. Some companies called us for interviews, others didn't. We both had interviews today. Carly at Kohl's, me at Best Buy. Panda Express never answered my application.

"You about ready?" I ask

"Yeah. Hey what are we going to do about iCarly?" we still hadn't mentioned anything to the iCarly viewers

"We should stop the show. There are so many young viewers, they wouldn't understand." I said

"That's what Sam said and I agree." at least we were all on the same page

"Then the next iCarly will be our last." I said solemnly and we left for our interviews

A few days later Carly's POV

"In 5, 4, 3, 2," Freddie pointed at me and Sam and we both started jumping around

"I must be Carly" I said

"Meaning I must be Sam" Sam continued

"And this is a bittersweet day on iCarly." I stated

"Yes, this is our last show." Sam said

We went on to do all of the favorite iCarly skits and were about to say goodbye when the lights started flickering. Oh no, this isn't the 1st time this has happened. Suddenly the monitor came out and we saw a familiar face on it.

"Hello Carly, Sam, Freddie." Nevel said "I couldn't help but notice this is your last web cast. I thought the viewers should know why." Oh shit "Now to my friend Valerie. "Nevel said and the screen changed and Valerie was on screen. Sam and u frantically looked at Freddie who was trying to get the website back under our control. "Thank you Nevel. Well Carly got some big news a few weeks ago, and that Is why the show is stopping. I know that the news is Carly is pregnant." Valerie said and the screen went blank.

"I got the website back!" Freddie stated

"Shut the camera off!" Sam yelled

"I did" he responded

"How fast did you get the site back?" I asked nervously

"Not quick enough. Valerie said what he wanted to."

Then I burst into tears

"Shhh... It's ok Carly." Sam hugged me

"Uh, Guys..." Freddie said nervously

"What?" we asked

"We're getting a lot of hate mail."

"Of course" Sam said annoyed

"Good thing we are ending iCarly." I said

A few more days later Freddie's POV

I was sitting in Sam's kitchen waiting for a phone call. Best Buy might call me today. I hope that-  
The phone rang and I quickly answered it.

"Hello? Yes this is him. Yes, yes, yes... I did.. Oh thank you... Yes I can start Monday. Thanks again. Goodbye." I had to call Carly. I got the job. I dialed her number and she answered on the second ring.

"Oh Freddie, I was just about to call you." she said excitedly

"I got the job." I told her

"Me too" she squealed

That was great, we had both managed to get jobs.


	9. Sam's secret

**Author's Note: this will probably be the last chapter of this i'm gonna post until Teusday. It's a holiday weekend and i'll be spending time with my family. Before i take this break though, i thought i'd post the chspter where the "is someone else hiding a secret too?" from the summary is revealed. Enjoy!**

Freddie's POV

I was coming home from work. It was late, about 11:30 pm. Sam was sound asleep, but for done reason her door was open. As I walked by I thought I heard a moan. Scared Sam was hurt, I looked into her room. She was definitely sleeping, then she moaned again. Wow, I had dirt on Sam. She was having a sex dream. This was great, that is, until she started talking.

"Ohh Carly... Yes Carly, harder, harder!" Sam screamed. Oh God. Sam was having a sex dream about Carly! Suddenly Sam woke up and I jumped back so that I couldn't be seen. She got up and quickly shut the door. I was immobilized outside the door; I couldn't move. After a few minutes I heard the moans again. I thought it was strange that Sam fell asleep again that quickly. I slowly opened the door and was surprised to see that Sam wasn't asleep, but pleasuring herself to the thought of Carly. I freaked and tried to shut the door as quietly as I could. Then the thoughts started flooding my brain. Sam liked Carly. Sam was a lesbian. Those two thoughts alone were a lot to wrap my head around. I really needed to go to sleep.

The next morning

when I woke up on Saturday I looked at the clock and it said 9 am. Slowly I rose and the thoughts from last night came flooding back. I need to talk to Sam. I made my way to the kitchen where Sam was eating.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" she replied "What time did you get back home last night?"

"About 11:30" I told her

"That's late." she stated

"I know, Mom" I said sarcastically, and then I turned the conversation serious. "Your bedroom door was open when I came in."

Her head shot up "It was?"

"Yeah, you were dreaming."

"I w-was?" she stuttered as her face went pale white

"Yes, you were moaning Carly's name." I didn't feel I needed to tell her what else I saw.

"Damn"

"Why are you reacting that way?" I asked

"Just because."

"Just because you like Carly?" I stated

"Maybe"

"Sam you can tell me."

"Yes ok!" she half yelled "I like Carly." she said more quietly

I took a deep breath "You should tell Carly."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't feel the same way."

"You don't know that." I stated

"She's straight, not bi, like me." she said quietly

"You should still tell her. Then at least she knows." I stated

"But what if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?"

"Then she's an idiot." I said and Sam laughed

"Ok, I'll tell her." Sam decided

**Yes i dropped little hints about this before, but now it's finally come out. and just because i don't post doesn't mean i cant read the reviews, so please keep the reviews coming!**


	10. Telling Carly

**Author's note: So i'm borrowing my grandma's computer to post this today. I wanted to get it up really fast because the story is getting good and I know that some of you are very anxious to see what happens. I have been spending all my spare time writing this weekend, which is basically late at night when my mom and dad are asleep XD anyway, because of that I will have updates for all my stories on Tuesday. YAY! So here's a chapter to hide you over till then.**

Sam's POV

How the hell am I supposed to tell my best friend that I am bisexual and also in love with her. Today is going to be one of the hardest days of my life.

"Sam?" Freddie said breaking my train of thought

"What nub?"

"Do you need help telling Carly? Well the first part anyway?" Freddie offered

"You wanna tell Carly I'm bisexual?" I giggled

"Do you want me to?" he asked

"Um... Ok." I said nervously

"There's no reason to be nervous." he told me "Carly will understand. I'm going to text her ok?"

"Yeah, ok." I agreed "Have fun." I added at the end

Carly's POV

Ugh sitting in the living room gets so boring, but I don't wanna get up because I'm in so much pain. My feet ache, my back aches, my head hurts. Stupid pregnancy. I got a text from Freddie, hopefully that will distract me from my pain.

'I have sumthing 2 tell u. I'm being 100% serious here. Freddie' oh no this doesn't sound good

'Oh God. Did u get sum1 else prego? Carly'

'No! I told u I'm being serious. It's about Sam. Freddie'

'What about her? Carly'

'Sam's bisexual. Freddie' Oh my... That wasn't what I was expecting. Well if she's happy, I'm happy.

'r u sure? I mean if she is I'm happy 4 her, but r u sure? Carly'

'Ya she told. Freddie' I decided to call Sam

"Hello?" she said sheepishly

"Hey did you know that Freddie was texting me?" I asked

"Yeah, I understand if you don't want to be my friend."

"Sam, you're my bff, if you're happy, I'm happy." I explained

"Really?" she asked shocked

I laughed "Yes you idiot."

"That's great, because I kinda have something else to tell you." she said sheepishly

"Uh-oh your not pregnant too are you?"

"What? No!" she laughed it off "Actually I think it's more complicated than that."

"What's more complicated than being knocked up by your best friend?" I asked concerned

"Um... I'm in love with you." she said

**I planned to end it there lol. Please review so I can get the next chapter up on Teusday!**


	11. Carly's Reaction

**Author's Note: Hey I'm back! MY computer is fixed, at least temporarily. I'm not 100% sure it will stay fixed but i'll work with what I got. Alomst all my stories will be updated today. the only one that may not get updated is the ipod shuffle. The only songfic I had done got wiped out when we had to reset my computer so I don't know. anyway here's the story!**

"Oh, I guess that is more complicated." Carly said quietly

"Are you mad?" I asked sheepishly

"No, but I am surprised. Can you come over? We really need to talk."

"Yeah, I'll be over in a few minutes." I said as I hung up. I sighed. Happy I told her, but scared about what she wanted to say to me. As I walked into my kitchen I saw Fredbag sitting there. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at him before walking out of my house and heading toward Carly's place. When I got there Spencer opened up the door and told me Carly was in her room. I walked up there and lightly tapped on the door before entering her soft green room. I liked her room color, it reminded me of grass in the summer. "Hey Carly." I said awkwardly

"Hi Sam. Sit down." she patted the space next to her and I quickly obeyed

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked nervously. Of course I knew the answer but I was so scared of what she would say. She looked up at me. Her brown eyes that I so admired were bearing down on me and I had to look away.  
Finally she replied "You and me."

"What about us?"

"You love me?" she questioned

"Yes Carls. I have for a long time."

"I see." God she made me so nervous. I couldn't imagine what was going on in her head, more so her stomach. I'm shocked she hasn't puked yet.

"Well...?" I asked to break the silence

"Sorry, I was thinking." she replied

"About?"

"What I think of you." oh crap

"And?"

That was when it happened. The moment I had waited forever for. She leaned forward and pressed her small pink lips to mine. After the shock of having the girl of my dreams kissing me wore off, I kissed her back. Our kiss lasted considerably longer than the one I had with Freddie.

"Um... Wow." I said when we pulled away

"Yeah." was all Carly said

"So does this mean...?"

"Yes. I love you Sam." those were the words I waited so long to hear

"Wait what about Freddie, and Griffen, and the other guys you dated?" I asked confused

"I don't know. Maybe I'm bi too, or maybe I'm really confused."

"Yeah, it's all fairly confusing at first." I sympathized "So... Should we tell Spencer?"

"Yeah, and Freddie too."

"He already knows about me. Everything. This shouldn't confuse him, I mean he got you pregnant."

"Will anyone ever let me live it down?"

"Nope" I said popping the P sound "Come on let's go tell your brother."

"I swear, I'm gonna give him a heart attack at age 29." Carly giggled and I laughed with her

**Haha I love that ending. This is one of my favorite chapters so far. Please review!**


	12. What about Spencer?

**Author's Note: Alright, I understand that some people don't like the turn that this story is taking right now, But I personally love it. There are other people who like it as well. I understand if you don't want to read this story, but please don't try to make me change the story. I'm not going to. I have worked really hard on this story and am very proud of it. Thank you. Anyway now that my little rant is over on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't put one of these in for awhile, so I probably should. I still don't own iCarly. :(**

Carly's POV

As Sam and I got up to go downstairs and tell my brother that we were dating I felt a twinge of nervousness which translated to nausea in my stomach. Spencer never mentioned the subject of gays and lesbians so I had no idea what his opinion on the subject was. When we got downstairs Spencer was sitting on the couch watching tv. Sam and I both sat to his right and stared at him. He looked at us confused and said "What?"

"We need to talk." I said

"Oh no. Are you having twins or something? Is Sam pregnant too?" he asked while freaking out.

"Why does everyone assume I'm pregnant too?" Sam asked

"No Spencer I'm not having twins. I haven't been to the doctor in a few weeks remember. And obviously Sam's not pregnant." I giggled before turning serious "But Sam is a big part of this conversation."

"Oh Thank You!" Spencer said relieved "What up?"

"Well I'm bi." Sam started

"By what?" Spencer asked confused

"No Spence, bi as in bisexual." sam clairfied

"Ohhhhhh" Spencer started until Sam's words registered in his head "Really?"

"Yes, she is." I answered

"Ok, That wasn't what I was expecting, but if your happy, Whatever floats your boat." Spencer said calmly

"Good cause there's more." I said "I'm... Semi confused about who I am." I struggled to find the right words

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked

"Well what I do know is this; I'm in love with Sam." I told him

Spencer sat there with his jaw on the floor for a minute before finally speaking "So you two are... Together?" he asked while pointing at me and Sam

"Yeah" me and Sam said at the same time

"Well like I said to Sam, if you guys are happy I'm happy for you." Spencer smiled and I felt a whole lot better inside. I was getting nervous for a minute there, thought I was going to throw up.

"Thanks Spence!" We said as we hugged him

"I gotta go get ready for work." I said as I bounced up the stairs

Sam's POV

I looked back ar Spencer as Carly left the room. "Hi" I giggled

"You treat her right." He said sternly "You know better thatn anyone the Hell she's been through. Don't make it worse." He told me

"Don't worry Spencer. I wouldn't dream of hurting Carly." I told him truthfully

**Reviews?**


	13. First Date

**Author's Note: I'm an idiot. I admit it, I read a couple of reviews wrong and thought that they meant something else then what they actually were trying to say. So i'm apologizing for my little rant in the last chapter. I'm so mad at myself beacuse I read the reviews like 5 times and I didn't realize what they said. oops. Please forgive me and enjoy the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly, I also don't own Grown Ups, I just loved that movie.**

Carly's POV

Sam and I were sitting in my living room watching Girly Cow, again. Not much has changed about us since we started dating. I think the only thing that really has changed is that now when we hang out we spend a lot more time kissing. Not around Spencer or Freddie of course, but come on, we're not doing iCarly anymore and I can't exactly go places so what else are we gonna do? Spencer is always telling us to "be careful" because that is how I got into the situation I'm in right now. We would just laugh at Spencer, he's nuts. Even Freddie laughed when Spencer said that. As we watched tv, Sam suddenly sat up and smiled at me before speaking.

"I wanna take you out on a date." She said bluntly

"What?" I said shocked "Sam you don't have to do that."

She kissed me sweetly before responding "I know Cupcake. I want to."

"Um... Ok." I giggled

"Sweet!" Sam exclaimed excitedly as she pumped her fist

A few days later Sam's POV

I was on my way to Carly's place so I could take her on a date. I was so excited and nervous at the same time. When I got to the door I knocked, a first for me, and Spencer, who was shocked that I knocked, let me in. He called Carly down fand she was wearing a really cute babydoll shirt. She was trying to cover up her pregnancy. News flash Carly, it's not gonna work. 90% of Seattle watched iCarly meaning most people saw the last episode and knew she was pregnant. Oh well, let her think what she wants. keep the pregnant girl happy.

"Hey you look cute." I told her

"Thanks, you too." She replied

We left to go to the Groovy Smoothie. After that we were going to go see the movie Grown Ups. Classic 1st date.

As usual Carly got the Strawberry Splat and I got the Blueberry Blitz. We sat, and talked, and enjoyed our smoothies not even caring what the idiots around us were saying. After that the movie was hilarious, Whoever thought to put those five guys in a movie together was a we were walking back to Bushwell Plaza, ignoring Lewbert as he yelled at us to get out of his lobby. Finally we were standing outside the doors between 8C and 8D.

"I had a lot of fun." Carly smiled

"Yeah, me too." I said "So when do you find out if the baby is a boy or girl?

"A couple of days after school gets out for the summer." She said

"Awesome, so only like 2 more weeks then."

"Yeah"

"Do you have any ideas of what you want to name it? Or thoughts of if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, me and Freddie want to see the baby before we name it, and I have this weird feeling it's going to be a boy."

"Oh, that's cool." I said, then I frowned "I better get going. you know Seattle when it gets too late."

"Ok." Carly said before kissing me "I love you Sam."

"Love you too Carly." I said before turning to walk home. My lips still tingling from the kiss.

**The story is going to be a little longer than i originally thought, Yay! It'll be about 5 chapters longer and I have big plans for the sequel, which now has a title "Life's little lessons" Woohoo :) Please review!**


	14. Boy or Girl? Finally Answered

**Author's Note: Not much to say.**

A couple weeks later Carly's POV

Today is so exciting! We get to find out if the baby is a boy or girl. We're on our way there now. Of course Freddie is going to be in the room with me, but Sam and Spencer will be at the doctor's office too. They want to know as quickly as possible.

"Carls, are you excited?" Sam asked looking at me weirdly

"Yes, very." I replied. That was when I realized that I was bouncing in the seat.

"I am too." Freddie stated

"I'm just excited to know how I'm gonna paint the nursery." Spencer said now bouncing as well

"I'm surrounded by hyper people." Sam rolled her eyes

"Hey we're here!" Spencer half shouted a few seconds later

"Woohoo!" I laughed

"Let's go." Sam said. Now even she sounded excited

We went inside and I signed in. All four of us sat down and waited a few minutes until the nurse called me in.

"Come on Freddie!" I said standing up and attempting to pull him up with me. "Let's go."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Freddie laughed as he stood up

"We'll come tell you guys as soon as we're done." We said to Sam and Spencer

"Are you two with them?" The nurse asked Sam and Spencer

"Yes we are." Spencer told her

"Well since they're finding out the baby's gender, you guys should come with us."

"Thank you!" I squealed. As we walked down the hall Spencer looked at me and asked

"You didn't take anything did you?"

"No" I giggled "Why?"

"You're just so hyper, It's kinda strange"

I just laughed and climbed onto the table. Sam and Freddie stood to my left with Spencer standing right behind them. Once again she put that cold goo on my stomach and was looking around. All four of us sat there waiting for her to say something. Finally after a few minutes She froze the machine and looked at us. She was smiling.

"Alright, The baby is doing very well." She started "You guys still want to know the gender?"

"Yes." We all said anxiously

"Ok. Well I can definitely say that the baby is a..." She paused for dramatic effect "Girl."

"Yay!" We cheered "Hello little baby girl." Freddie said to my stomach

"Awesome, I get to do the butterflies theme!" Spencer said very excitedly, Kinda ruining Freddie and my little bonding moment with our daughter. We're gonna have a daughter. The thought is kinda scary.

As we were walking out of the office and back to the car Sam's phone vibrated. She pulled it out, looked at it, and groaned.

"What?" I asked confused

"Melanie is coming home for the summer." She groaned again

**Melanie is returning! *Evil laugh* The baby is a girl! Feel free to leave ideas for first and middle names! If I can't decide on one, I'll have a poll.**


	15. Melanie Comes Home

**Author's Note: Poll is now up on my profile. Choose one of the four names and the one that gets the most votes up until the point the baby is born will be her name. three of them I came up with the fourth one was a suggestion given to me by FredLyonsThegreat. Thanks for the suggestion!**

Sam's POV

When I read the text from Melanie saying she was coming home I wanted to scream. Of course I wouldn't since I was standing in a Doctors office parking lot with Carly, Freddie, and Spencer.

"Melanie is coming home for the summer." I groaned

"She is?" Carly and Freddie said at the same time. Carly sounded excited, Freddie sounded nervous. He was living in her room still after all.

"Yes. Don't worry nub, I'll make her stay in my room with me. So you can let the color return to your face."

"Oh, thank you." Freddie sighed in relief

"Whatever dork." I said still irritated about Melanie

About an hour later

Carly, Freddie and myself were now sitting in my living room waiting for Melanie to get here. It was going to be pretty interesting since Melanie didn't know about Carly having a baby, Freddie living here, and me and Carly dating.

"How is she gonna react?" Carly asked suddenly

"I don't know." I replied honestly. Then I heard my front door open and we all looked at Melanie who was squealing with excitement.

"Hiiii!" She squeaked

I rolled my eyes "Hi Melanie."

"Sam, I missed you." she said "Hey Carly and Freddie."

"Hey Melanie." They both said

"Carly why are you so big?" Melanie asked curiously

"Um... Yeah... Remember the last time you were in town?" Carly asked shyly

"Yeah, you were acting kinda strange." Melanie said

"Exactly, that was because... Um..."

"She and Freddie did it!" I shouted annoyed

"But that doesn't explain- Oh." she said in realization then she screamed "Oh my God! You guys are having a baby! I'm so happy for you guys! Why didn't you tell me you were dating?"

"We're not." Freddie said solemnly

"Oh" she said sadly

"Yeah, that's another secret. You remember what I told you about Carly like a year ago?" I asked Melanie

"About... You?" she remembered

"Yes, that secret."

"You told her?" Melanie asked she was already bursting at the seams with excitement

I sighed "Yes"

"So are you guys dating?"

"Yeah" Carly said and Melanie screamed again

"Awwww"

"Good thing you've reacted so well to what we've told you so far because Freddie's got more news for ya." I interuptted

Freddie's POV

Dang it Sam. "Um my mom didn't react the best when she found out Carly was pregnant and she kinda kicked me out."

"Oh no." Melanie interjected

"Yep. So I've been staying in your room." I blurted out

"And that means you will be staying with me in my room." Sam said

"Ok that's cool." Melanie smiled warmly

"Thanks for understanding Melanie." I said excitedly and before I even knew what I was doing I hugged Melanie really tightly.

"Your welcome Freddie." She giggled

Sam and Carly's POV's (exact same Time)

'Awwww' I thought to myself when Freddie hugged Melanie.

**Check out the poll and vote for the baby's name. You'll have a few chapters to do so, but feel free to do it as soon as possible! And as always please review!**


	16. Freddie's Breakdown

**Author's Note: OMG I'm getting record breaking numbers of people reading my stories! I got over 1,000 people reading them just yesterday! That's so awesome, Thanks everybody! Special thanks to LanternFan for giving me the idea to do this chapter in the story! Thank you! I already know this is a short chapter but I wanted to end it where I did. anyway enjoy!**

Melanie's POV

I was doing laundry at home one afternoon when I walked by Freddie's room and saw him staring intently at his laptop. He looked frustrated. I put the laundry in my room and walked back to Freddie.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked concerned

"Huh, oh nothing." he said still frustrated

"You sound frustrated." I said bluntly

"Well I do have a lot on my mind." he admitted

"I know that." I said in a well duh tone "You're having a baby at 15, you have a job, and other thing along with that."

"Yeah, I don't exactly have an easy life."

"That's really gotta suck." I said

"The way my mom just disowned me, I mean at first it was more shock than anything, but now... It's horrible how a mother could be so evil to her child." Freddie was tearing up now and I scooted over to hug him

"I'm sorry" I apologized

"It's cool. I mean things are pretty suckish, but I'll live."

"Have you talked to anyone about your stress?" I asked because if he didn't he probably should

"No, Carly has her own stress and I can't really talk to Sam." he said

"Well, you can always talk to me." I told him

"Thanks." he mumbled

"Really, that means start talking. Now!" I half yelled

"Ok ok" he started "I'm going to be a dad and it kinda sucks how it happened so early in my life. My mom hates me, work isn't all that great, and of course there's Carly and Sam's relationship. Of course I can't exactly say anything to Carly, because she has her own stress." Freddie let everything he had been building up out finally. He just broke down and started crying in my arms.

"Shhh. It's ok. You'll find a way to work everything out." I said soothingly

"Thanks Mel." Freddie said and I thought of a way to cheer him up

Freddie's POV

I had finally found someone who I could tell all my deep hidden feelings to. Melanie was a great listener and I truly felt like everything would work out. I had a friend I could cry to without worrying that I'll be judged. I was so distracted that I didn't realize that she was inching closer to me and suddenly she was kissing me!

**How is Freddie gonna react? find out in the next chapter! Also, poll update, as of right now 2 names are tied for first, I won't tell you which ones. If you haven't voted yet please do so! **


	17. Kissing, Knowing, and Naming

**Author's Note: I'm excited, this one is longer. I'm sorry if this one seems to ramble, feel free to tell me if it does. otherwise please enjoy!**

Freddie's POV

What... She's kissing me! I pulled away suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I should go." She said sadly and she quickly stood up and left. I just sat there dumbfounded.

Melanie's POV

Freddie pulled away suddenly and it was clear to me what that meant. I said that I had to go and left before I started crying. The feeling of rejection is one of the worst feelings anyone can ever feel.

"Hey What's up sis?" Sam asked when I got in our room to get my purse

"Nothing. I'm going out for awhile." I croaked out

"Are you sure?" Sam was genuinely concerned

"I'm fine!" I yelled "Bye!" Geez I felt like Sam. Then I walked out of the room only to be stopped by Freddie.

"I get it ok. You don't feel the same way now let me go."

"Melanie... I was surprised. I didn't pull back because I didn't want to kiss you, I was just in shock." He tried explaining

"And that means... What?"

Then he kissed me! So he did feel the same way!

"I've kinda been wanting to do that since you got here." He said when we pulled away

"Carly and Sam said that they were thinking the same thing when you hugged me and that I should go for it." I told him

"They were right." he said

"Aww I knew it!" Sam giggled from the doorway "I gotta call Carly!"

We laughed and kissed again.

A few hours later Carly's POV

"So is it true?" I squealed as I waddled into Sam's house

"Yes!" Melanie squealed as she hugged me

This was so great. Freddie needed someone he could talk to. I knew he had been stressed lately and Melanie would be a great way to relieve that stress.

"Freddie I'm so happy for you." I told him

"So how many parents does your kid have now?" Sam asked coming down the stairs "Four?"

"Haha." I laughed. Then I paused "I guess you're kinda right."

"Our daughter is going to have so much fun." Freddie laughed

"Shouldn't you guys at least have some name ideas going into the delivery? I know you want to see her before you name her, but you don't want to go in there blind. She'll be nameless for a few weeks if you don't." Sam said to make us think

"Sam we have awhile before the delivery. I'm only 6 and a half months along." I countered

"True but you should start coming up with thoughts." she looked at me and Freddie.

"Why don't we each come up with a name to be in consideration for when the baby is born?" Freddie suggested looking at all of us

"Alright we'll each come up with our own name ideas in the next few weeks." Melanie giggled

A few weeks later

"So do we all have name ideas?" Freddie asked looking at the three of us in my living room. It had been a month and school was starting tomorrow. The goal was to get the name suggestions out before school started.

"I do" I said and Sam and Melanie agreed

"Carly since you're mommy why don't you go first?" Freddie said to me "And don't say anything about the name suggestions anyone gives until all 4 names are out there." Freddie added

"Kay, well I like the name Brighton Olivia because the baby will brighten our lives so it would be a nice name for her. Plus Olivia is a cute middle name." I explained

"Alright, Melanie?"

"I like the name Faith but, I think it's better as a middle name. I think the name Aven would be a good first name to go with Faith. So my vote is for Aven Faith."

"Sam?" Freddie turned to Sam

"Chevy Grace, that's my suggestion. Nuff said." Sam was short, sweet, and to the point

"What about you Freddie?" I asked since he still hadn't given to suggestion yet

"Nevaeh is such a pretty name. And she should have a piece of her mom in her. So Nevaeh Carli. Spell the middle name C A R L I." he suggested

"So Brighton Olivia, Aven Faith, Chevy Grace, or Nevaeh Carli." I stated

"This baby is gonna have such an interesting life." Sam said and we all laughed with her. It was so great to just feel so close to everybody. I felt like everything was going to be ok.

**So were getting down to the wire here, there's only 6 chapters left! I never thought this story would get this far! Poll update, you still have a few more chapters to vote and there is a name in the lead right now! it's not in the lead by much though so it could change at any time.**


	18. First Day of School

**Author's Note:This is the longest chapter of this story ever! I know I jumped a whole month in the end of the last chapter but, I needed to get to this point. This is where all the drama comes to a climax, but probably not in the way you think. anyway please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Would I be here right now if I owned iCarly?**

Carly's POV

I'm so scared. It's the first day if school, and while people had heard that I was pregnant but I wasn't showing then. Now that I am things are going to be so weird.

"Carly you'll be fine." Spencer said when I came down the stairs

"Thanks Spence, but seriously I'm a pregnant 15 year old. Things aren't going to be easy." I explained

"I know kiddo, but you'll get over it. There have been other pregnant teenagers before you."

"I know."

Freddie's POV

"How do you think today is gonna go?" I asked Melanie

"It'll be interesting. No doubt about that. But I'm kinda excited to see what public school will be like."

"Yeah, you've never even been to Ridgeway. Well except for the one time Sam was forced to bring you."

"And now I'm going into my sophomore year with you as my boyfriend, while Carly Shay is pregnant with your baby, oh and she's dating my sister. Great way to start a new school."

"In their defense, they're not telling people about them dating." I added "And you know that I'm so happy that you agreed to transfer to Ridgeway."

"True, but our lives are still gonna be hell. All four of us."

"I know we'll survive. We have each other to talk to." I tried consoling my concerned girfriend

"Ok, thanks." Mel said before kissing me "I love you"

"I love you too."

Later in school

"Ok Melanie here is your locker." Sam pointed at the locker next to Freddie's

"How did you get Jeremiah to agree to trade lockers?" Carly asked Sam confused

"I promised I wouldn't beat him up for the rest of high school."

"Oh, I think most anyone would take that trade." Freddie laughed

"Yeah, Gibby's cool." Carly giggled

"Your not cheating on me are you Cupcake?" Sam asked Carly

"Of course not." Carly replied

"Good" Sam said smugly

"Slut" We all heard a kid named Matt cough out

"What did you say?" Sam spat angrily at Matt

"You heard me, slut." he said more clearly this time looking right at Carly

"Let me at him!" Sam charged at Matt

"No Sam no!" Freddie and I said at the same time while trying to hold her back

"Let me go!" Sam shouted and she threw her arm back trying to shake Freddie's arm off. That's when we heard a scream.

Carly's POV

Sam was trying to attack a kid who had called me a slut, no one noticed when I got in there trying to hold her back too. She tried to shake Freddie off and elbowed me in the chest in the process. That didn't hurt bad, but I was shocked when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I screamed.

"Carly, since when were you right there?" Freddie asked as all three of then turned around

"Trying to hold Sam back too." I panted out as I clutched my stomach in pain

"What happened?" Sam asked bending down to where I was

"You tried to shake Freddie off and you hit me in the chest with your elbow."

"Oh crap." Sam said looking guilty

"And now I have this pain in my abdomen." I explained

"We better get her to the nurse. Something could be wrong with the baby." Melanie was the only one thinking clearly

Sam and Freddie lifted me up so I could waddle to the nurses office. The pains started coming and going and I was worried I was going into labor.

A few minutes later

"Help! My friend needs help right now!" Sam screamed when we got to the nurses office.

"What's wrong with her?" the nurse came out

"I think I might be going into labor." I explained

"Ok dear, how far along are you?" she asked as she started leading me to a bed

"Only 7 and a half months." I said nervously as another wave of pain hit me "Oww"

"I think you're right sweetie, I'm going to call an ambulance." She walked toward the phone

"I'm going to call Spencer." Sam said walking into the hall

"It'll be ok Carly. You'll get to the hospital and we'll get this figured out." Freddie said soothingly I knew he had to be freaking out just as much as me

"Alright the ambulance is on it's way." The nurse came back out "I'm going to take you out there in a wheelchair. Are you the baby's father?" she asked Freddie

"Y-yes." Freddie stuttered

"Ok, you're going with her." The nurse explained and Sam came back in

"Spencer is on his way. He'll get me and Melanie to the hospital." She said looking nervous

"Alright well I gotta get this one and the scared dad out to the ambulance." the nurse said taking me out of her office

Sam's POV

"Come on, let's go." I said grabbing Melanie's arm and pulling her out of the school. I was so scared for Carly and the baby.

**Uh oh. Do you think she is really going into labor? Or is it just false labor? hmm... that's for me to know and you to find out, and there is still one name in the lead but it's a close margin so vote for your favorite! Oh and please review!**


	19. Stopping Labor

**Author's Note: So this is the last update i'm going to be able to post of this story for about a week. My mom is on vacation from work and we have plans for every day next week. Good news is that there will be alot of drive time so i'll be able to sit and type up chapters on my ipod touch while my mom drives. I might be able to post a chapter during the week, but i'm not making any guarentees.**

Freddie's POV

We were now on our way to the hospital in an ambulance. The paramedics in the ambulance were timing the pains and determined that she was having contractions every 5 minutes. They were worried that she was probably going to have the baby today. I was worried too. Carly looked absolutely terrified. We finally got to the hospital and the doctor was there to greet us. We went inside and the doctor started his examination.

"Carly, I'm going to do everything I can to stop this labor, but unfortunately the baby has dropped down pretty low and you will probably have the baby sometime in the next few hours." he said then he walked away to get the medication. Carly broke down crying and I had to hold it back and be strong for her, but it was getting increasingly difficult.

"Carly I'm sure they'll get everything settled and even if they don't, this hospital had an amazing NICU." I was trying to convince both her and myself

"Oh my gosh what's going on?" Sam came running in followed closely by Spencer and Melanie

"They are going to try to stop the labor, but the baby has dropped and they don't think it's possible." I explained

"Oh crap" Spencer said concerned

"I know" I replied. The doctor came back in with an IV drip and a pill

"Ok so here I have 2 medications. Ritodrine and Betamethasone. Ritodrine is the IV drip which will hopefully slow labor enough for the Betamethasone to take effect." he explained

"What's Betamethasone do?" Carly asked concerned

"It'll help the baby's lungs mature enough in 48 hours so that the baby's chance of survival is much higher." he explained

"What are the risks?" Spencer was being parental again

"Well, Ritodrine is a muscle relaxer and there hvae been reports of heart troubles, but your heart is in could condition so the risks are minimal. Betamethasone could cause hypoglycemia in the baby,but that can be treated fairly easily. It is also an anti-inflamatory and may supress the immune system"

"Ok, let's do it." Carly was thinking of the baby of course

The doctor hooked up the IV and gave Carly the pill and said that all we could do was monitor her progress for the next few hours. So she was moved upstairs to the labor and delivery ward and we all sat there waiting.

After a few hours the contractions seemed to slow, and the doctor said she hadn't dialated anymore since we got here when she was only 3 cm. Although things seemed to get better I was still stressed and needed some air so I left the room. I walked to a wall on the other side of the ward and just smacked my head into the wall. I didn't realize anyone had followed me and I was shocks when I turned around to see Spencer there

"Oh, hey man you scared me."

"Sorry. Are you ok?" he asked

"Not really. I mean there's so many complications that can come with being born at 30 weeks. I'm so scared for my daughter."

"Yes, she will definately be born with complications but, she's your daughter, she'll be a fighter."

"Thanks Spence."

"Anytime"

"Oh, there you guys are. I need you to come here. I have some news for you all." the doctor said when he found us. We followed him back to Carly's room where he told us his news

"Unfortunately the meds aren't working and Carly's contractions are starting to get worse again. She is dialating now, it looks like we're going to have a baby tonight." he said solemnly and Carly started crying. I punched a wall and Melanie hugged me tightly while Sam hugged Spencer. We were all so scared for the baby. 30 weeks was way to early for her to come into the world.

**Yes, I did do ****some research on the medications for this chapter. The baby will be born in the next chapter so this is your last chance to get your vote in for the baby's name! go vote and let me know what you think!**


	20. Born at 30 Weeks

**Author's Note: Yay I found the time to post this! It's midnight where i live! So my poll is closed, you can see the winning name in this chapter. woo! I can't wait for iGot a Hot Room on Friday. something tells me there will be some secret Seddie and Cibby in the episode. Enjoy!**

Freddie's POV

We were all so scared. 30 weeks was way too early to come into the world.

"So i'm going to take you off the IV and let the labor follow it's natural course." the doctor said as he pulled the IV out of Carly's arm

"What about once she's born?" Carly asked since the baby was still her number one concern

"Well, for now I'm just going to tell you that she'll have to go to the NICU right away. So you'll only be able to see her for a few minutes. We'll discuss things more once she's born. For now I just want you to focus on labor." the doctor explained

"Ok" Carly said before she groaned and clutched her stomach as another contraction ripped through her small body. I felt so bad knowing that I caused all the pain she was experiencing.

"I'm sorry Carly" I said when the contraction was done

"Geez and I thought cramps were bad..." she replied "These are already 100 times worse."

"They're only gonna get worse honey." the nurse said as she checked on Carly "You're 5 cm dialted right now. Do you want to get an Epidural when it's time?"

"Carly, remember what Alainna Castro said right after she found out you were pregnant?" Sam asked suddenly

"Hey, I'm not the only one to have a baby their sophomore year?"

"That too, but I meant about Epidurals."

"Oh, when they ask if you want an epidural, say yes."

"Exactly"

"So that's a yes?" the nurse asked

"Yeah" Carly giggled

A few hours later

Carly had gotten the epidural at 7 cm. She was now at 9 and the doctors and nurses were preparing for the delivery. Everyone was on edge and getting more anxious. We had been here since 9 am and it was now 10 pm. The doctors are saying that Carly will probably be at 10 cm pretty soon here and she'll need to start pushing. I was gonna be holding one of Carly's hands while Sam held the other when she was pushing. Hopefully we don't both have broken hands when this is all set and done. Spencer and Melanie don't think they're gonna be able to be in the room when she is born, simply because of all the doctors and nurses. God waiting was so freaking annoying!

About an hour later

"Ok, Carly were ready for you to start pushing." the doctor said as he finish checking her cervix

"And that would be our cue to leave." Spencer said and Melanie followed him out

"We're right here Carly." Sam and I said as we positioned ourselves on either side of her as the doctors and nurses got themselves into place

"Carly wait for the next contraction then I want you to push." the doctor Instructed. It didn't take long before the next contraction hit Carly and everything started happening. Doctors were instructing things, a nurse was counting, Carly was screaming bloody murder, and Sam and I were wondering if our hands would survive. That cycle went on for a good half hour when finally, in one moment, everything fell into place. That one moment when everything seemed most chaotic, when the doctor yelled "She's out!" and suddenly there was a little red, bloody, squirming mass on Carly's stomach. When a small cry filled the room and nurses could be heard saying happy birthday everything seemed right with the world. of course, we only saw her for a few seconds before they whisked her away to be cleaned and examined. I looked at Carly.

"You did it." I smiled

"Good job Cupcake." Sam said as she kissed her forehead

"Did you get a good look at her?" I asked

"Yeah, and I think I know just what to name her."

"Me too." I replied

"Ok, both of you say it on 3." Sam started "1, 2, 3"

"Brighton Olivia" we said in unison

"Ok, baby is 3.4 pounds and 15.6 inches long." the doctor said "What is her name?"

"Brighton Olivia Shay-Benson"

"Ok, well we're taking Brighton to the NICU right now. You should go let the other family know." the doctor told me and Sam

"Let's go" I said to Sam and we left to go find Spencer and Melanie

"Hey" we said when we found them

"Did she have the baby?" Spencer asked

"Yep" Sam said

"Brighton Olivia Shay-Benson. 3.4 pounds and 15.6 inches long is on her way to the NICU right now." I said

"Congratulations man." Spencer said before going back to Carly's room. Melanie hugged me and Sam "Yay, baby!" she said

"It's gonna be a long road ahead." I said

"Yeah, but for now focus on the fact that your a dad! You have a beautiful baby girl to go visit later." Melanie said "Let's to see how mommy is doing." then she kissed me and we went to see Carly

**Obviously the story doesn't end there. Unfortunately there isn't much left to this story. Only 3 more chapters. :( It ends at chapter 23! So Brighton Olivia was the winning name, thank you to all who voted and please review!**


	21. Initials and Being in the NICU

**Author's Note: Here I am! This story is gonna wrap up this week! I'm excited but sad at the same time. Also, as a fair warning, I start my senior year in 3 weeks! I will be busy and my updating of my stories will become more sporadic. Oh, I have also decided that I'm not going to start the sequel to this right away. I am going to start another story called iWanna Know What Happened. It's up now. It's a Cam friendship story with Seddie and Cibby on the side. It will probably be only a few chapters, just long enough for me to take a break from this world. I've been in the couch world since before I even got on Fanfiction! I need a short break from it.**

Carly's POV

"Well Carly, the doctors up in the NICU are going to get Brighton stabilized and as soon as possible you can go up and see her." the doctor explained to me

"Ok" I replied shakily

"Hey Carly, how's my little sister turned momma doing?" Spencer asked as he came into the room

"Fine, nervous for Brighton, but I'm ok."

"Well as I told Freddo earlier, she's your guys daughter, she's a fighter."

"Yeah"

"So what's her full name?" Spencer asked and I figured Freddie and Sam must not have told him

"Brighton Olivia Shay-Benson

"B.O.S.B?" he said

"What?" I asked confused

"Her initials." then he chuckled

"What now?" he was starting to get in my nerves

"Sorry just never make her last name just Shay."

"Why not?"

"Because, Brighton Shay, her initials would be BS. She would probably get teased in high school."

"Only you would come up with that."

"It's my job." he laughed again

"Hey Carly girl." Melanie said as she entered the room holding Freddie's hand with Sam right behind them

"Hi" I said "Oh Freddie, the doctor said we could go see Brighton as soon as they get her stabilized."

"Good" he said

"So is she a cutie?" Melanie asked excitedly

"Um... Duh" I giggled

The conversation stayed fairly light for about an hour since Spencer, Melanie, and Sam wanted me and Freddie to be distracted from the fact that our daughter was in the NICU and we had no idea how she was doing.

"Alright, Brighton is stabalized, but she will need to be in a ventalator because she has respiratory distress syndrome and it is almost guarenteed that she will have Apnea, a condition where she will randomly stop breathing. She will also be tube fed because she is to weak to eat." the doctor said walking into the room

"So can we see her?" Freddie asked

"Yes you and Carly can go see her. You can't hold her though as she is too weak. She is in an incubator to keep her warm. A nurse will bring a wheelchair in so Carly can get up there."

"Ok, thank you." I said and the doctor walked out

"We'll be right here for you guys." Spencer said as the nurse came in with the wheelchair. Spencer and the nurse lifted me into the wheelchair and I was wheeled upstairs and into the NICU.

"Here we are." the nurse said rolling me up to the incubator that held my daughter. She was so tiny and had so many different wires attached to her. It was a bittersweet moment, she was so beautiful, but it was so sad to see her in her condition. I vaguely noticed when tears started streaming down my face.

"Carly remember, she's a fighter. She'll be okay." Freddie said breaking my train of thought and making me realize that I was crying

"I know." I mumbled "But I feel so bad for her. I feel like she's suffering because of me. It's my fault I went into early labor and made her be born this early."

"Carly... No one knows why ladies go into premature labor. There was nothing you could have done." Freddie consoled.

"Thanks Freddie, your amazing." I said

"So are you Carly." he replied

"And so are you." I said to little Brighton laying in her incubator. We stayed there for a little while watching her and talking to her until a nurse came over and told us that we needed to leave. We went back downstairs where Spencer, Melanie, and Sam were sitting and waiting.

"How is she?" Sam asked

"Tiny, helpless, but so adorable." I said

"It'll be a tough road, but we'll get through it." Spencer said and we all agreed. It was going to be a long few months.

**So Spencer's initials thing is partially based off of the fact that I got teased for my initials in elementary school. My initials are TP. Shouldn't be that hard to figure out. **


	22. I Loved Her First

**Author' Note: Yay, this one of the longer chapters! It is also very sweet. I love it. Nuff said.**

Spencer's POV

I felt so bad for Carly and Freddie. I mean she was so beautiful, but she was so sick. She was so premature and we all knew it would be awhile before she got out of the hospital.

Carly and Freddie were here everyday, watching over her, keeping updated on how she was doing. Everyday was different, one day she would be pretty healthy and then the next have an infection raging through her little body. Melanie and Sam were here all the time too. I swear it was like she was their daughter too. Heck, they were both her second mothers. Plus, I was here too. Her favorite uncle. She had so much support it was amazing.

After two weeks Carly and Freddie were finally able to hold her, there was so much joy in that one moment, it was great to see them happy, even though the next week she got an infection and it was really bad, for about twelve hours it really didn't look good. The doctors told them to prepare for the possibility she might not make it. Thankfully there was a miracle and her fever broke. She got better and coninued to grow and develop.

At three weeks she was able to be off the ventilator while she was awake. It was amazing to see her breathe on her own. As the week progressed, she continued to improve and by the end of the week she was able to eat on her own too. It was looking like we were getting closer to the day Brighton would come home.

Just last week she was moved out of the NICU and place In the nusery. They just wanted her to gain a little more weight and eat better. Carly and I were on our way to the hospital now for the usual visit.

"So did the doctor give you any idea of when she can go home?" I asked Carly

"Maybe sometime this week." she responded somewhat excited

"That's good." I smiled

She nodded her head and I continued driving in silence. Freddie was going to meet us at the hospital and we were almost there. Carly was looking at her phone and suddenly her head shot up. "Drive faster! Freddie says the doctor has news for us!" She says suddenly much more excited

"Im going as fast as I can kiddo. I don't wanna break the law."She growled and hit her head on the back of the seat. "It's ok Carly, we're almost there. I'll drop you off at the door and you go find out what's up."

"Ok." she said

I drove the two more minutes it took to get to the hospital and I took Carly to the front door. She literally flew out of the car so fast. I just watched in amazment until she went inside, then I parked the car.

Carly's POV

I went running into the hospital and made my way to the elevator to get to the 3rd floor where my daughter was right now. Freddie said that the doctor had something to tell us and I was hoping that maybe she would be able to go home soon. As the elevator slowly rode to the third floor I was standing there anxiously. "Finally" I muttered when the elevator reached my destination.

I ran to the nursery ward and saw the nurses who always were working in this ward. I waved to them and quickly made my way to Freddie who was sitting in a chair holding our beautiful little Brighton.

"Hey." I said out of breath

"Say hi mommy." Freddie said to Brighton and made her little hand wave.

"So what did the doctor say?" I asked

"He said he wanted to wait till you were here. He'll be back in a few minutes."

"Oh, so do you think maybe she'll get to come home?" I ask again

"Maybe." Freddie said, not taking his eyes off of Brighton "Do you know that song 'I loved her first?'" he asked kinda off subject

"No" I replied confused

"Oh it's a song by Heartland. It's a song that I think really describes the relationship between a dad and his daughter."

"Really? Sing it." I said excitedly

"Ok." he replied "Brighton, this one is for you.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

Lost in the moment, and each other's face

So much in love, your alone in this place

Like there's nobody else in the world

I was enough for her not long ago

I was her number one, she told me so

She still means the world to me just so you know

So be careful when you hold my girl

Time changes everything, life must go on

And I won't stand in your way

But I loved her first

I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_but it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first._

_How could that beautiful woman with oyu_

_be the same freckle faced kid that I knew?_

_The one that I read all those fairytales to_

_and tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

_But I loved her first  
__  
I held her first_

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_but it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first._

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_Yeah, I loved her first."_

"Freddie that was beautiful." I gushed with tears in my eyes

"Thanks Carly." he replied

"Carly? Freddie?" The doctor said from the doorway

"Yeah?" we responded simulatniously

"I have good news. She can go home today."

We gasped "Really?"

"Yes."

I squealed and hugged Freddie. Today was the happiest day in my life. Well, it's tied with the day B was born. "I'll tell Spencer to bring her carseat with him." I said pulling out my phone

"No need." Spencer said coming in the room with a pink carseat in his hand

"Thanks Spence." I said and went to hug him

"Should we call Melanie and Sam and have them come here now?" Freddie asked me

"Yeah, they're just as much Brighton's family as we are." I told him and he went to the hall to call them. I was so happy! My baby was finally coming home after two whole months in this hospital.

**As Freddie said that song is I loved her first by Heartland. There is a really good Spencer/Carly video to this song. It's a small Creddie video too, I love the video Just type in Spencer & Carly: I Loved Her First and you'll find it. The next chapter is the last one! Everything wraps up, but don't worry there is still a little drama in the last chapter, I probably won't post it till Wendsday though. Please review!**


	23. Finally Coming Home

**Author's Note: So this is it, the final chapter of the story. Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story! You guys are what made this story what it is. This story started out as a random idea that popped into my head while I was bored one day and I never expected it to get this far! So a very big thank you, you all deserve it! And now, on with the final chapter!**

Sam's POV

"Hello?" I answered my phone when Carly called

"Sam! You and Melanie need to get your butts to this hospital right now!" Carly yelled at me

"What? Why? What's wrong with our little girl?" I asked her

"Nothing, she's going home today and Freddie and I want you guys there!" She squealed

"Really? No way!" I squealed back

"Yes way, get here now!"

"Ok, we'll be there in 10 minutes. Love you bye." I said before hanging up the n I yelled "MELANIE! WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL, BRIGHTON IS GOING HOME TODAY!"

"WHAT? NO WAY!" she squealed appearing at the top of the stairs

"Yes, let's go!" I exclaimed

Back at the hospital no one's POV

Carly held up a tiny onesie that was purple, they were getting Brighton ready to go home while they waited for the doctor to finish all the discharge papers.

"She's gonna look so cute!" Carly gushed

"You just had to dress her in your favorite color." Freddie chuckled

"Of course." Carly smiled as she grabbed a pair of tiny blue jeans

"We're here!" Sam and Melanie announce as they come into the room, breathless

"Good to know." Carly chuckled and then Brighton giggled

"I think B agrees." Freddie said

"Hey, our stepdaughter needs to know we are here." Melanie said as she came over to kiss Freddie

"So how are you guys doing Cupcake." Sam asked as she walked over to her favorite girls

"Elated. I think Brighton is pretty happy to go home too." Carly said excitedly

"Well, the doctor says everything is filled out, who's ready to go home?" Spencer asked the kids when he came into the room

"We are!" all the kids said in unison and Brighton smiled

"Well let's go then."

A little later at Bushwell Plaza Freddie's POV

We got back to bushwell and I was carrying Brighton in her carrier. Of course Spencer was having problems finding his key so we were all waiting outside the apartment while he dug around his pockets. Suddenly Brighton started crying.

"Oh it's ok sweetie." I said setting her carrier down and pulled her tiny body out of it. I tried rocking her back and forth but it didn't work. She was still wailing in my arms.

"Hand her to me." Carly finally said holding her arms out for the baby

"Here you go." I passed her to Carly and it didn't take long for her to calm down

"It's ok Freddie." Melanie consoled "Babies know their mother better than anyone, I bet you that by later today she'll calm down in your arms too."

"I found it!" Spencer suddenly yelled

"Finally." we all groaned in unison

"Fredward?" I heard from behind me and it was a voice I would recognize anywhere

"Mom?" I said in surprise

"Hello son. Can we talk?" my mom asked

"Am I still your son?" I asked back

"Of course. Freddie I was just surprised and angry. Please talk to me." she pleaded

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed and we went back to her apartment while everyone else went into the Shay apartment

"So... What do you want to talk about?" I asked

She bit her lip "I want you to move back home."

"You know Carly had the baby, and we kept her." I told my mom

"Yes, I heard the baby crying in the hall, that's how I knew you were out there. Also, I work at the hospital and I visited her often when I would be working at night." She explained

"So you've met the baby?" I asked skeptically

"Yes, she's such a cutie Freddie." she gushed "So will you move back in?"

"Only for Brighton. It'll be easier for her if I'm right across the hall instead of across town." I told her

"Alright" she agreed

"A lot has changed mom. Even more than you would think."

"I figured that, but exactly what has changed?" she asked

"Well, for starters Sam's sister Melanie has moved back to Seattle, I've been staying with Sam and Melanie since I left, and I'm dating Melanie now." I started and she took a deep breath "That's not even the biggest thing. Sam and Carly both admitted that they were bisexual and they are also dating now."

"Samantha always seemed like she was a lot closer to Carly than even best friends normally are." My mom admitted

"Yeah, and Carly and I both have jobs. I'm working at Best Buy and she works at Kohl's."

"So you guys are able to support your daughter?"

"Yes, and that's about it. Well you know that Brighton was born early right?"

"Yes, I know that she was born about two months ago."

"Yep, August 24th."

"When was she due?"

"Early November"

"Well, she is lucky she managed to survive."

"Yeah, do you want to come meet her? Like with the rest of her family as well?" I asked since I really just wanted to get back to my daughter

"Of course Freddie." she said excitedly as she stood up

"Let's go" I said and we walked back across the hall to the Shay residence. When we got there Spencer was holding her and Carly was making a bottle. Sam was standing in the kitchen with Carly and Melanie was sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys, I have some news. I'm going to move back home with my mom." I said and closed my eyes waiting for everyone's reactions

"That's probably better for Brighton." Carly said smiling

"Yeah, I'll miss having my boyfriend living with me, but you need to be closer to your daughter." Melanie agreed

"Spencer, my mom would like to meet her granddaughter." I said. I decided it wasn't necessary for them to know about my mom visiting Brighton in the hospital

"Of course" Spencer agreed before handing B over to my mother

"Hello there little Brighton. Your so pretty." my mom cooed and I went to sit by Melanie

"I think your mom is happy to have you back." Melanie whispered to me

"Yeah she is." I whispered back and we watched as my mom happily played with her first grandchild

"I have a bottle for her." Carly said walking back into the living room

"Oh, well here you go." Mom said handing the baby back to Carly

A little later after mrs. B leaves

"She really seems happy now that she's home." Sam said looking at Brighton who was now sleeping in Carly's arms

"Yeah" Carly agreed and we all continued to sit on Carly's couch in silence as we stared at the beautiful baby. It was amazing that the four of us could be so happy after everything we went through in the last nine months. As I started thinking I realized that it was the very same couch we were sitting on right now that started all of this. It all started with me, Sam, and Carly sitting on this couch on that night in early February to watch that stupid movie about teen pregnancy. And now here we were, teen parents ourselves sitting in this perfect moment, on the couch that started it all.

**And there you have it folks, The End... for now. I probably won't start the sequel for a few weeks, I really need to brainstorm some ideas. If you have any ideas for me feel free to leave them in a review or message me! And to anyone who may have figured it out, yes the title to this story and even now the ending kinda are a reference to the movie Juno. I'm going to miss having this story on my brain everyday, but at the same time I'm glad it's over. I finally feel like I've accomplished something by finishing such a long story! once again Thank you to everyone who made this story what it was! Look out for the sequel Life's Little Lessons to come out sometime hopefully in the next month! **


	24. Author's Note

Hey I know this story ended but I wanted to let everyone know that the sequel Life's Little Lessons is up on my profile. I have the first 2 chapters posted go check them out if you haven't already! 


End file.
